Pokémon Shipwreck/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Narrator: Holy Titanic!! Just as a Pokemon pirating plan is prevented by Ash and his friends, catastrophe strikes the St. Anne! The cruise ship capsizes with them trapped on board! Team Rocket also faces the same horrible fate as the once proud St. Anne plunges deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea! Could this be how it ends?! *Ash: (V.O.) Pokemon Shipwreck! *(The storm has past and morning has come, and a police boat, along with a PDU commissioned boat arrive at the sight where the St. Anne capsized. However, it's not a search party, it's a memorial. For both the police and the PDU believe our heroes to be dead) *Officer Jenny: At first, we thought that all the passengers had gotten safely off the ship, but we just discovered that 17 people are missing. Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, PDU Agent and multi-region Pokemon League champion Ben, Liam, Yui Hirasawa and her sister Ui Hirasawa, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Azusa Nakano, Jun Suzuki, Sawako Yamanaka, and Nodoka Miyazaki. It makes all of us sad to think that these Pokemon trainers, both young and old, and a member of such an astute branch of law enforcement had their promising careers cut tragically short. May these flowers honor your memory. (tosses the flowers into the sea) And now, the director and the agents of the PDU have some words to say in regards to and in honor of their fallen agent. *PDU Director: Thank you, Jenny. Me and my fellow agents were all touched by Ben's enthusiasm, his passion, and his love for Pokemon. He had an incredible way of making a Pokemon feel safe after whatever it went through. Some of the agents here with me have some words to say for their friend. *PDU Agent #1: Ben was like a brother to me. I grew up watching him in the Pokemon League championship match years ago, and it was he who helped me and my Pokemon form an even deeper bond. *PDU Agent #2: I don't think words can describe how Ben impacted my life. He showed me that a person's love for Pokemon can mend even the greatest heartaches. I lost my family in a terrible house fire, but it was Ben that helped me get up and make sure that nothing like that happened to anyone else. *PDU Agent #3: Throughout the entire world, there comes along a person like Ben only once in a lifetime. (starts breaking up) I can't begin to describe how much Ben meant to me as a fellow agent and as a friend. And just as fast as he would leap into action, he was gone. Within a storm, he was taken. So whenever a storm blows in, I'll think about you Ben, and how you put your life on the line to stop Team Rocket from taking away the one thing that united us as friends. (buries his head in the shoulder of another PDU agent.) *PDU Director: And so, with our thoughts and prayers going out to his friends and family, it is with a heavy heart that we lay these flowers down upon PDU agent Ben's final resting place. Goodbye, old friend. (with a tear in his eye, he tosses the flowers into the water) *Officer Jenny: A salute! *PDU Director: Agents! Salute! *(all the police officers and PDU agents salute as the trumpet players play "Taps" as a final farewell. However, down near the bottom of the sea) *Brock: Hey, Ash! Answer me! *Misty: Wake up, Ash! Wake up! *Ben: Come on, Ash! Speak to me! *Azusa: Say something. *Pikachu: Pika pi. ("Please wake up.") *Liam: Come on, buddy. *Ritsu: Wake up, Ash! *Chupy: Pi chu chu. ("Please get up") *(Ash soon opens his eyes) *Ash: Wha? *Nodoka: (Ash's POV) You feeling okay? *Nodoka's Ralts: Ral ralts? ("You alright?") *Brock: Hey, you feeling okay, Ash? *Ash: Wha? Oh, brother! What are you talking about "am I feeling okay"? You guys are the ones who are upside down. *Misty: You're definitely the one upside down. *Ash: Huh? (realizes that Misty is right) *Ui: Uh oh. *Misty and Mio: Look out! *(Ash falls and lands on Pikachu) *Pikachu: Pikachu ("I got you.") *Ash: Will someone tell me what in the world happened? *Liam: Just take a look out the window. *Ash: Huh? Fish swimming? This can't be! But that must mean, that this ship has sunk! *(Meanwhile, Jessie and James are in a dream state where they believe themselves to be on a beach) *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie and James: To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James, the perfect tan. *Jessie: There's nothing like a tropical vacation. *James: The blue sea. *Jessie: The white sand. *James: And the blazing sun above. *Jessie: (sighs) The sun. *James: Yes, the blazing sun. Fiery and burning. And burning. Burning. Burning! *Jessie: Something's really burning! *Meowth: You two picked a bad place for a nap! *(The two soon wake up and see two streams of fire burning their hair and start screaming in pain and panic until they douse the flames with two burst water pipes) *Jessie: Why is everything upside down? *Meowth: The ship capsized and sank while you two were sleeping. *Jessie: What? *James: We've got to abandon ship immediately! *Meowth: I'm afraid it won't be so easy to get off while the ship's underwater. *James: (screams) The ship sunk! We're doomed! *Jessie: Calm down, James! I've already thought of a way to get us out of here. Ekans! *(Ekans materializes) *Jessie: Ekans, Acid! Open a hole in the floor, we'll use it to escape! *Meowth: Wait! Don't do that! *(However, Ekans uses Acid and water comes shooting out of the hole. causing Team Rocket to block the hole) *Meowth: Didn't I tell you numskulls we're sinking? You think we need another hole on this ship? *(Soon, the whole corridor floods. Meanwhile) *Ash: What are we supposed to do? The ship's leaking everywhere! *Misty: We've got to keep calm! As long as there's air in here, it'll take time to fill up with water. *Brock: Sure, but we better not waste any time escaping. *Ben: But that's the thing, how much time do we have? *Ritsu: Who knows? Maybe until we all get covered in corn barnacles? *Mio: YAAAAAAAAAAH!! *Liam: Mio, what's wrong? *Mio: I.. I can't stand hearing about barnacles! *Ben: Hmm. Sounds to me like someone told you that silly legend. *Misty: Oh, I had no idea Mio could get scared so easily, like me around bugs. *Liam: Anyway, we need to find a way out before the ship sinks deeper. *Misty: Well, we can either go up or down. *Ash: Well, if we're sinking then up would definitely be better. And if the ship is flipped upside down.. *Misty: The deck is below us, and the ship's bottom is up above our heads. *Ash: Then we have to dive down to the deck! *Pikachu: Pika Pika ("Smart idea.") *Ui: There's one slight problem, if we dive down to the deck and come across a dead end, we'll be done for! *Ash: (imagines the scenario that Ui brought up) So, how are we supposed to know? *Ben: I'm not sure, but we need to find someway out of here! I don't want to end up joining the passengers who sank with the Titanic! *Misty: Water's my specialty. Go, Goldeen! *Liam: Smart idea. Poliwag, come on out. *Ui: Ballet, you too! *(All the Pokemon called out materialize) *Ben: Huh? Ui, is that Goldeen yours? *Ui: Yes it is, it's the same one that attacked Pikachu the day before Ash got Squirtle. *Ben: Very nice. *Misty: Goldeen, Poliwag, Ballet, dive down to the deck! If you find a way off the ship, bring something back from outside. *Goldeen: Goldeen ("Sure thing") *Poliwag: Poli! ("Roger!") *Ballet: Goldeen Goldeen ("No problem, Misty") *(All three Pokemon dive into the water but find both a dead end and a drowning Team Rocket) *Ash: What's taking those three so long? *Ben: Maybe they found a dead end or two. *Misty: You might be right. I guess they can't find a way out. *(Suddenly, the three Pokemon emerge and bring Team Rocket to the surface with them, scaring everyone) *Ben: YIKES!!!! *Mio: YAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Ritsu: (surprised) Team Rocket?! *Liam: They look terrible! *Poliwag: Poli. ("I'll say.") *(Team Rocket spits water out of their mouths like a fountain) *Jessie: (weakly) Prepare. Prepare for trouble. *James: (weakly) Yes. Make it double. *(Both Jessie and James realize who they're staring at) *Jessie and James: You! (get up) *Jessie: We've got you brats cornered! *Brock: So, you followed us all the way to the bottom of the sea! *Jessie: Ekans! *James: Koffing! *(Both Pokemon materialize) *Ben: (in thought) I don't think this is a good idea! *(Liam scans them both with Dexter) *Dexter: (Liam's) Ekans, the Snake Pokemon, a Poison type. It sneaks through grass without making a sound and strikes unsuspecting prey from behind. *(he pointed to koffing) *Dexter: (Liam's) Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon, a Poison type. Its body is full of poisonous gas. It floats into garbage dumps, seeking out the fumes of raw, rotting trash. *(Ash, Brock, the Light Music Club all threw a Pokeball) *Ash, Brock, Liam, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, and Sawako: Here we go! *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! ("Team Rocket") *Charmander: Char Char! ("Long time!") *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirt! ("Hiya, punks!") *Huggy: Sliggoo! ("Come on!") *Van-Lily: Vanillite! ("Freeze, crooks!") *Snowbelle: Espurr purr ("Bring it on") *Geodude: Geodude ("Rock and roll.") *Spike: Linoone! ("Go time!") *Oddish: Oddish ("Let's go!") *Ash: Alright, a match! *(Liam noticed a new Pokemon Mugi had and scans it) *Dexter: (Liam's) Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokemon, an Ice type. It spews out freezing air at -58 degrees Fahrenheit to make itself more comfortable. It buries itself in snow to sleep in the nighttime. *Ben: I don't think a sunken ship is the best place to have a Pokemon battle. *(However, just before the first attack could be launched, the ship starts to tip and everyone starts sliding, except for Vanillite who was floating, hovered over to them) *Misty: The ship will roll if we don't do something quick! *Mio: And then we'll REALLY be sunk! *Ash: Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Geodude, Koffing, Ekans, Oddish, Huggy, Spike, Snowbelle, Vanillite, to the other side of the ship! *(All the Pokemon head to the other side of the ship, only for everyone else to slide towards them) *Ritsu: Well, that didn't work. *Yui: To the other side, the other side!! *(All the Pokemon head back to the other side of the ship) *Brock: Geodude! Come back to this side! *(Geodude returns to Brock, but the whole ship goes back and forth with the Pokemon going from one side to another) *Yui: This isn't working, (holds out Huggy's Pokeball) Okay Huggy, return! *Azusa: Snowbelle, return. *Sawako: Spike, return too! *Liam: Oddish, return. *(Everyone else except for Ash, Brock, Jessie, and James recall their Pokemon as Misty and Ben catch on to what the others are up to) *Misty: You guys, call back your Pokemon! *Ash: But Team Rocket will beat us if we call our Pokemon back! *Brock: He's right. *Ben: We can't worry about battling right now! We've got worse troubles then having our Pokemon stolen! Like, say, possible sinking deeper into the depths! *Ash and Brock: Yeah. (they call back their Pokemon) *Misty: Call your Pokemon back, too. *Ben: She's right. What's more important, a Pokemon battle, or your lives? *Jessie: They're right. Good point! (she and James call back their Pokemon) *(everyone breaths a sigh of relief as the ship levels out) *Ben: Alright, we all agree that there won't be any battles, for now. *Misty: Right, let's work together. *Ben: That might be a bit of a hurdle for some of us, just look. (points to some of the gang staring down Team Rocket) *Mio: Get a hold of yourselves, and shake hands! *(those staring down Team Rocket and Team Rocket themselves turn to Misty, Ben, and Mio) *Mugi: You're setting a bad example, Ash. *Van-Lily: Va Nil. ("And how.") *Ben: The only way we're gonna get out of here alive is if we call a truce, at least for now. *(Ash and Jessie shake hands) *Jessie: This is just a temporary truce until we get out of this mess. *Ash: Better believe it. *(Brock and James shake hands, with both giving off a strong grip) *Ben: Come on, you two. No need for firm grips here. *(Pikachu and Meowth also shake, but Pikachu mischievously shocks Meowth in the process) *Misty: Pikachu! *Ben: On Pikachu's behalf, I apologize, Meowth. *Mugi: Now, we're all settled? *Jessie: It's agreed, we work together. *Ash: Now we gotta think of some way to escape. *Ben: Ash's right, we had some water Pokemon search for a way out, but they had no luck. Misty, you got an idea? *Misty: Leave it to me, I forgot to mention, I built my own St. Anne once. *(Everyone is shocked and surprised at this revelation) *Ash: Huh? *Brock: Really? *Ben: Don't tell me, a model of the St. Anne? Funny thing, my grandpa had one, too. *Misty: Correct. *Ash: Oh, great. *Misty: That's how I learned all about the structure of the St. Anne. *Sawako: Well, that explains why you knew your way around the ship. *Misty: Right, Miss Yamanaka! Since the way to the deck is blocked, we'll have to climb to the bottom of the ship. We can cut a hole in the hull. That's how we'll escape! *Ben: Brilliant idea, Misty. And that means the only way we need to go now is up! *(Some of the gang gets it, but some of them and Team Rocket are confused) *Ash: Well, at least it's a plan, anyway. *Yui: But how do we go up from here? *Brock: (spots some stairs) Over there! *Ritsu: Good sighting, Brock! But how do we get up there? *Brock: Onix, make a stair case! *(Onix materializes and forms a staircase for our heroes and Team Rocket to climb) *Ben: Alright! Going up! Next floor, safety! *Brock: Let's hurry! *Ash: Right! *Misty: Let's move it or lose it! *Team Rocket: Yes, ma'am! *(after everyone climbs up Onix, they enter a dark corridor) *Brock: The lights are out. *Mugi: I can't see a thing. *Van-Lily: Van nil nil lite? ("Now what'll we do?") *Ash: Let me and Liam handle it. Charmander, I choose you! *Liam: Charmeleon, I need your help! *(both Pokemon materialize and light the way for everyone else) *Ben: Now that's better. *Ash: So, where does this hall lead to? *Misty: This corridor leads straight to the engine room, and that's where the hull is the thinnest. With a little luck, we should be able to cut our way through. *(The party enters another room, but soon find a fiery inferno right below them) *Ben: Great! We're stuck! *Ritsu: And there's a fire right below us! *Liam: I doubt our water Pokemon combined could put that out. *Ben: And even then, there's no way across! *Ash: Ben's right, this is no good! It's impossible to get to the engine room! *(Van-Lily hid behind Mugi's leg, shaking in fear) *Van-Lily: Van...Nillll.. (To Mugi) Van Vanil nil lite... ("Not... fire.. Mugi please save me...") *Mugi: I know you don't like fire, Van-Lily, since you have a traumatic fear of it. *(Mugi gets out Van-Lily's Pokeball as the Pokemon looks at her in tears of terror) *Mugi: Alright, Van-Lily, return! *James: Jessica? *Jessie: Yes, James? *James: Whoever said beauty doesn't last, must've been thinking of us. *Jessie: I'll always remember what a wonderful dresser you were. *James: So will I. *Mio: Cut it out and get a hold of yourselves, we need to figure out something we haven't tried yet. *Ben: Hey, Mugi. *Mugi: Yes, Ben? *Ben: Why was Van-Lily terrified by the fire and hiding behind you? *Mugi: Van-Lily had a backstory that I cannot say, its too horrifying for Van-Lily to hear, even in its Pokeball. *Liam: Well, Vanillite is weak against Fire types, and maybe she shudders about the fear of melting. *Ben: That's understandable, but let's focus on getting to the engine room. *Misty: Ben's right, there's gotta be some way to get off this ship! There must be some angle we haven't thought of yet. *Ash: (tries coming up with something but can't) Think, Ash! Pikachu, give my brain a jump start! *Pikachu: Pika. ("Okay.") *Ash: Thanks! That's just what I needed! Bulbasaur! I choose you! *(Bulbasaur materializes) *Ash: Alright, Bulbasaur, Vine Whip. Extend your whips to the other side. *Bulbasaur: Bulba ("Sure thing") *(Bulbasaur's Vine Whip latches to the door frame to make a tightrope) *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! ("Locked on target!") *Ash: Good job! *Misty: That was a great idea, Ash! *Brock: Yeah, we can cross the vines to the other side! *Ben: I'll say! This reminds me of when I was part of the circus when I was eight years old! *Ash: Let's get out of here! *(As our heroes cross, James becomes terrified by the flames) *James: I can't cross that inferno! Jessie and Meowth, you go ahead! I'm staying here! *Jessie: (smacks James) James, James, James, James, James! Snap out of it! How long do you think you'd last on this side? Now, let's go. We'll cross together. *James: Oh, Jessie. Please don't abandon me. *Jessie: Don't worry, I won't leave you. *Ash: Hey! Team Rocket! *(Team Rocket looks over and sees everyone else on the other side) *Ben: I figured something was off when you three didn't cross! Now hold tight while Bulbasaur sends you some vines to cross on! *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! ("Come on, guys!") *Team Rocket: Wait! Don't leave us! Send back the vine! *All heroes: Who's that Pokemon?! It's Magikarp! *(Back to show) *(Team Rocket scrambled across Bulbasaur's vines and are shown to be exhausted) *Mio: Its a good thing Sprout here was able to get you. *Meowth: Now I know what a toasted marshmallow feels like! *Ash: Hey! No time to take a break! *Misty: We've gotta get off this ship, quick! *Ben: I agree, so that means we have to cut through the hull above us. *Ash: Right. Charmander, I choose you! *Liam: Charmeleon, we need you! *(Both Pokemon materialize) *Ash: Charmander, Charmeleon, we need you to weld through the hull of the ship with your flames. *(Both Pokemon use a low powered flamethrower to start cutting through the hull) *Misty: Okay, listen up! Grab hold of a water Pokemon and swim to the surface! *Brock: Yeah, right! Got it, Ash? *Ash: I'll be okay with my Squirtle. *Ben: Forearms knows how to swim, so I'll have him help out. *Liam: Poliwag has the ropes! *Poliwag: Poli Poliwag! ("Course I do!") *Azusa: Ready to go, Ton-chan II? *Ton-Chan II: Tir! ("Yeah!") *Mugi: I'll be using my Finneon. *Finneon: Finne! ("Yeah!") *Mio: All set, Vaporino? *Vaporino: Va por! ("Sure Mio!") *Ui: Ballet, think you can carry me and big sis? *Ballet: Gol deen! ("I'll try!") *Ritsu: Orca is ready and willing. *Orca: Waaill mer ("Sure, Ritsu") *Jessie: Hey! Don't forget about us! What are we supposed to do? *Misty: Just grab a water Pokemon! *Meowth: Water Pokemon?! *Ben: And make it fast, because look up! *Ash: It's almost burned through. *(The hull is soon completely burned through and a rush of water comes pouring in and starts filling the room causing Team Rocket to panic and causing Charmander and Charmeleon to run for it) *Meowth: You're crazy! What have you done?! *Ash: Return, Charmander! *Liam: Quick, Charmeleon, return for now! *(Both Pokemon retreat to their Pokeballs to avoid getting their tails soaked) *(Everyone with a water Pokemon starts tying ropes to those who can't carry their trainers) *Ben: Alright, Forearms, ready to roll? *Forearms: Machamp! ("Let's do it!") *Ash: Now, let's go, Squirtle! *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirt! ("Surf's up, brother!") *Sawako: Ready to go, Piplup? *Piplup: Pip piplup ("Sure, Sawako") *(Everyone with a water Pokemon starts swimming up the stream) *Ash: So long, Team Rocket! *Liam: See ya later.. *Azusa: Alligator! *(They all soon disappear into the stream, leaving Team Rocket behind) *Jessie: Come back! We haven't got the right Pokemon! *(Our heroes start heading for the surface) *Meowth: I hate water! Especially wet water! *Jessie: We're in big trouble! We can't escape without water Pokemon! *(James starts laughing) *Jessie: You're laughing? I don't see what's so funny, James. *Meowth: The poor guy must be cracking up, just like the ship. *James: You really made fun of me, but who's got the last laugh now? Well, a true genius is never appreciated until there's trouble. (turns to his teammates with a gleam in his eye) I knew we'd need this in a tight spot. Look! (shows his gold plated Pokeball) *Meowth: Hey! *Jessie: Could it be? *Jessie and Meowth: Magikarp! We're not worthy! *James: Feast your eyes on the king of carp! Magikarp! *Jessie: You're the best, James! *Meowth: I take back the jokes! From now on, I'll treat you with the respect you deserve! *James: Hmm. Better late than never. It's time, Magikarp! *(Magikarp materializes) *James: Lucky for us I bought this, even if it cost next month's salary. *Jessie: Enough bragging, just tie yourself on! *Meowth: We gotta escape! *(James ties a rope between Magikarp, him, and his teammates) *James: Alright, Magikarp! Let's escape! *(However, Magikarp doesn't move) *Jessie: Don't tell me this fish can't swim! *Meowth: Forget swim, it can barely splash! *Jessie: We're doomed! *(Soon, more water pours into the engine room) *Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! *(Soon, the St. Anne tips over and sinks into a trench. Meanwhile, up on the surface, our heroes have found a raft of driftwood) *Ash: I wonder why Team Rocket hasn't surfaced. *Misty: Do you think they're still trapped inside? *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("Possibly.") *Ben: That's the second of our problems, the first is getting to land and to a town or city where I can get a signal on my radio and tell the PDU of our well being. My radio can't get a signal all the way out in the middle of the ocean. *Brock: Ben's right, there's nothing more we can do, except try to find some dry land. *Ash: Let's see. Nothing but ocean in every direction, and no way to tell which direction to go. *Ui: I vaguely remembering a story about Noah, *Ben: You're right! When he had to find dry land, he sent a bird out to find it, and it returned with an olive twig! *Ash: What a great idea! We're gonna do the same thing as Noah. Pidgeotto, I choose you! *Ui: Skyler, lets help too. *Liam: You come out too, Spearow. *Mugi: Van-Lily, help us out. *Ritsu: Rapture, lets go. *(All Pokemon materialize) *Ben: Alright, sky patrol! Bring us back whatever you find! Hopefully it will lead us to land! *(The Pokemon fly off) *Ash: We're counting on all of you. *(The flying Pokemon fly over the open ocean, when Ash's Pidgeotto spots something, it's Team Rocket, unconscious and still tied to James' Magikarp. The flyers take them all back to our heroes, who presume Team Rocket to be dead) *Ben: While I expected the Pokemon to find something, I wasn't expecting them to find this horrible sight. *Yui: Poor Team Rocket. (starts tearing up) *Misty: They weren't able to make it. *Mio: Not even Team Rocket deserved this. (also starts tearing up) *Brock: Yeah. *Ben: Only one thing we can do now, give them a traditional burial at sea. *Sawako: That's right. (everyone but Ben prays for them) It's our duty, even if they were our enemies. *Ben: Allow me to say a few words, a final prayer for them. Jessie, James, Meowth, even though we clashed on many occasions, you will always be remembered, even though you were criminals. This is the only decent thing we can do for you, and I hope that you appreciate it in the skies above. Father in Heaven, look into the hearts of these three and find the goodness. Look upon their souls with mercy and welcome them into Your kingdom with open arms. Amen. *(As our heroes push Team Rocket towards the edge of the raft, Jessie and James suddenly wake up, sending Meowth into the water and scaring the daylights out of them all) *Ben: YIKES!!!!! *Ash, Misty, Brock, Yui, Azusa and Mio: ZOMBIES!! *James: Who are you calling zombies?! *Jessie: We're not zombies! *(Ben breaths a sigh of relief but looks over to Mio) *Mio: (covering her ears and turned away from Team Rocket) I'm not looking! I'm not looking! Keep them away! I'm not looking! *Ben: (in thought) Great, now Mio's frightened to death. (aloud) Sorry about nearly pushing you off the raft, we thought you three didn't make it. *Meowth: Somebody help! My fur's getting wet! *(Meowth climbs aboard the raft) *Pikachu: (snaps his fingers) Chu! ("Bother!") *Liam: Well, at least we're all still breathing. *Ben: Yeah, but we have a problem. We're still lost at sea. And if I can't get a signal on my radio to inform my fellow agents at the PDU HQ, we might be stuck out here until we spot a boat or vice versa. *(day turns to night as our heroes and Team Rocket sleep on the raft while Magikarp flops around) *(next morning, as Ben watches for a passing boat or ship, everyone else stares at Magikarp, with their stomachs growling) *Ash: I'm so hungry! *Liam: As am I. *Ritsu: Please, somebody feed me! *Brock: Seems like forever since we last ate. *Misty: If I had known I was going to be starving, I would've stuffed my face full when I was on the St. Anne! *Ben: Misty! Get a grip, girl! You're losing it! *James: I want some food! *Jessie: Stop it! *Meowth: Yeah. That whining only makes you feel even hungrier. *(everyone soon starts looking at Magikarp in a strange way) *Ash: Gotta. Eat. Something. Like, fillet carp. *Brock: Or fired carp. *Jessie: Fresh marinated carp. *James: Carp flambe. *(everyone starts thinking of using Magikarp for food) *Meowth: That's it! Dinner is now served! *(Meowth bites Magikarp, but his teeth end up breaking and he screams in pain) *Misty: I wouldn't try that again if I was you! *Ritsu: Why, Misty? *Misty: Check your Pokedex because Magikarp is just scales and bones! *(Liam gets out his Pokedex) *Dexter (Liam's): Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon, a Water type. It is said that Magikarp is considered the weakest and stupidest Pokemon in existence, but is actually very hardy by surviving in dirty water, and it can't be eaten by humans. *Meowth: I wish you told me that sooner. *Ben: (in thought) I learned that the hard way when I tried to cook a Magikarp, and I was equally surprised when I learned there wasn't any meat underneath those scales and above those bones. *James: Not only can this fish now swim, it's not even good for eating! *Jessie: See? I told you buying it was stupid! *James: You good-for-nothing fish!! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MASTER!! *(James kicks Magikarp into the sea) *Ritsu: (in thought) I don't think you should've done that. *James: Good riddance, Magikarp. *Misty: I feel sorry for it. *Ui: Me too. *Liam: (shocked) Look, something's happening to Magikarp! *Everyone: Huh? *(they all see Magikarp surface, glow brightly and then grow) *Ben: (turns to the camera and breaks the fourth wall) Uh oh. I think you know what I'm thinking, and that means we're in trouble! *(Gyarados roars after the glow dispersed, which terrified everyone, even Mugi) *Mugi: Feeling guilty now, James? *James: What is that?! *Misty: Now you've done it! *Liam: Kicking it caused Magikarp to evolve into a Gyarados. *Jessie: Gyarados?! I miss Magikarp! *(Ash pulled out Dexter) *Dexter: Gyarados, this Pokemon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. It's fangs can crush stones and it's scales are harder than steel. *Ben: Making it one of the toughest Pokemon in the sea! *James: I'm James, your master. Obey me. *(Gyarados roars at its former master, frightening him) *Jessie: Dimwit! If you're the master, don't act like you're scared of it! *James: I am scared! *Ben: Never mind that! We gotta get outta here!! *Liam: Poliwag, on the double! *Mio: Vaporino, come on out! *Azusa: Ton-Chan II, go! *Misty: Goldeen, Starmie, Staryu! *Poliwag: Poli poli. *Vaporino: Va poreon! *Ton-Chan II: Tir tir! *Goldeen: Goldeen Goldeen *Starmie: Huuuurhh *Staryu: Huhyah! *(Liam pointed Dexter on Ton-chan II) *Dexter(Liam's): Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokemon, Water and Rock type. A Pokemon that existed in prehistoric times, Tirtouga is unmatched at swimming and an excellent diver, some say that Tirtouga can also search for food on land as well. *Brock: How will you battle it? *Misty: My strategy is: RUN AWAY!!! *(All the water Pokemon are tied to the raft and start swimming away from Gyarados) *Ben: I hope all these water Pokemon can swim fast enough for us to escape that Gyarados! *(Everyone but Meowth and Pikachu paddles to help the raft go faster) *Everyone: Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho! *(However, the Gyarados is still on their tail) *Ben: It's catching up! *Everyone: Faster! Faster! *(Eventually, Gyarados slows down and lets out a mighty roar, causing everyone to stop in confusion) *Ash: What's it doing? *Brock: It just evolved, maybe it's tired out. *Ben: (in thought) I wouldn't count on it. *Jessie and James: We made it! *Misty: Unless the stories are true. *Azusa: Then that's the reason why it stopped. *(Everyone but Ben looks at Misty and Azusa in confusion) *Ash: What are you talking about Misty, Azusa? *Azusa: I've heard sailors talking rumors about the Gyarados, so this can only mean... *Misty: You're right, sailors have told terrible stories about Gyarados. I think this might be.. *Ben: Aye, Misty. It may be, no, it IS Dragon Rage! *Everyone: Dragon Rage? *Ben: Yeah! One of the most powerful Dragon type moves in the world! *(The waves start to pick up as four more Gyarados rise to the surface, causing everyone to scream) *Ben: As if one Gyarados using Dragon Rage was bad enough. But FIVE Gyarados using Dragon Rage together?!? (turns to the camera again) I knew you were thinking we were in trouble, and you were right! *Mio: (shocked) It called for its friends, we are so dead! *Azusa: (shocked) I hate to say this, Ben, but I think Mio-senpai's right. *Yui: (shocked) You too, Azu-nyan?! *James: Help! We're Gyarados bait! *Meowth: We're doomed. *Pikachu: Pikachu ("Looks like it.") *(The Gyarados start swirling around in a circle, combining their Dragon Rages) *Ash: Hey! What are they doing?! *Misty: Dragon Rage, Gyarados' ultimate attack! *Ben: And one of the most powerful Dragon type moves in the Pokemon world! *(The Gyarados swirl faster and faster, creating a large water spout, a combined Dragon Rage) *Everyone: Here it comes! *Brock: Let's go! *Ben: There's nowhere we CAN go, Brock! We're sitting ducks! *Misty: No one's ever gotten away from Dragon Rage! *Ash: Whoa! This is it! *Ben: If this is the end, it was nice knowing all of you! *(The attack hits and everyone is sucked inside. As Team Rocket flies upward, our heroes join hands and try to hang on to each other) *Ash: Hey, guys! Whatever happens, don't let go! *(Unfortunately, everyone loses their grip and are pulled further into the cyclone) *Narrator: Their underwater escape ends with our heroes trapped in a water cyclone! Talk about a fiendish twist of fate! With things spiraling out of control, will Ash and his friends ever make it to dry land again? *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts